Naruto and Ino
by Eclipse84
Summary: it's a one-shot.


A little boy ran in terror as his home village chased him down. They always hunted him, always wanted him dead. They all pulled themselves away from him, and pulled anyone else away as well. To them, he was a demon for what seemed to be no reason. he turned a corner and collided with a stranger. His face was hidden by the shadows, but he stepped forward his face was revealed. It was a scared face, and very aged looking. He did look quite young at the same time. He bore no smile, and his eyes were pure white. Naruto thought him to be blind for a moment, until that sign that the guy could see was seen. His eyes locked on Naruto immediately.

"Why do you run child? What do you run from?"

"Your not of this village? I run form the villagers, they think me a demon. But I am not one."

"Let's prove them wrong then. On one condition. I will train you to use your demonic side safely, while protecting you from this village, but you must listen to me and always perform the commands I give you, no matter what they are, and no matter the situation. Is that understood, and do you accept?"

"I do, but what is your name?"

"Lunarious. Lunarious Soul." with that the stranger stepped out of the alley. He turned to face the villagers, who all stopped before him. Some ninja were in front of the crowd and demanded hi to move. He didn't even respond. The stranger kept his eyes closed, reading their terrifying secret. The ninja and villagers continued to demand he move or be moved.

"You couldn't make me move even if you tried. I'm far to powerful, as you will soon learn." the stranger took up a strange stance, unseen by all. His hands were held in reverse. The palms faced him, while the backs of his hands faced the ground and his enemies. His legs were placed in a powerful and ready form. This stance was indeed a clan stance, and it was very old. The clan it belonged to was long forgotten, and he was a powerful renegade from his clan. He was called the lost and far off Lunarious. His power was different, and he knew it. The villagers took this stance and action as he meant to fight, and the ninja made moves to attack. Several were knocked out in mid air, and others fell to the ground without warning. The ANBU showed up, to try and stop and hold him. They failed as well. He moved so fast that he seemed a blur at times, and others he seemed to just stand still.

"You can't defeat my art, and you should all know this by now. Continue if you wish, but I have someone to protect, and I will not be defeated as long as I am required to protect that person."

"And who are you to protect?" this was asked by an Aged voice. All ninja awake immediately showed the highest respect. The only exceptions were the boy, who was long gone, and the portector.

"For my client's safety, I am to with hold that information from everyone and anyone, no matter who or what they are."

"I see you are loyal, but for how long? Is your client paying you, or do you do this out of the kindness of your heart?"

"I am to with hold that information as well. But I can tell you this, I have no heart. In my world, those with a heart are sure to die, no matter the odds. Emotion gets in your way, it always will. Some emotion gives great power, at a steep cost. My brother had learned this lesson the hard way, and now he pays for it through insanity."

"Brother? You have a family?"

"For their safety, I am not allowed to reveal them or their existence. I am sorry, but if you push further, I will have no choice but to execute you here and now." the village ninja were all angered by this. How dare someone threaten their hokage. The hokage however, chuckled.

"I see your point. But if you are protecting Naruto, how about you become a ninja of this village, to make it easier for you to do your job. You will receive pay of course, and only go on missions when you have someone to trust watching over him."

"And why would I trust anyone within this village of cowards and fools?" the ninja and villagers had enough. They immediately charged, only to be stopped by the ANBU. The stranger had slipped into the same stance as before, only it seemed different. The palms faced the crowd, and his eyes were open. The hokage read those eyes, and saw hate and power.

"Your eyes, they are a bloodline, correct?"

"He has the Byakugan?" this was asked by a frightened ninja in the crowd. He had eyes similar to the strangers. He was called a Hyuuga.

"No, my eyes are much different. Perish. Six hundred twelve storms, dance of the seven hells!" the stranger vanished, and all ninja and villagers fell. The only exceptions were the Hokage, who stood still in the middle of the crowd, stunned by the sheer speed this person had. This was a person to keep an eye on.

The hokage did just that. Ever since the stranger had arrived, there had been mysterious deaths as to the abusers of Naruto. Less and less people abused Naruto, and the young boy grew very powerful. Lunarious did indeed sign up to be a ninja, at the hokage's desperate plea. Several ninja and villagers did die the day Lunarious arrived, but most were just placed into a small coma. The whole village still hated Naruto, but dared not make a move in fear of their own demise. Naruto had some friends, but not many. One Ino Yamanaka saw Naruto once when he used a power unfamiliar to her. That day made her see Naruto in a different light, and became great friends with Naruto. She gave up on Sasuke. Sasuke was a boy who had lost everything, his clan was killed. It was unknown who was the killer. There were only two survivors though. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and Sasuke. Itachi was indeed the clans killer, but he was prevented from leaving the village by Lunarious. Itachi was then allowed to leave the village and join the Akatsuki as long as he could give information secretly to the village about their movements. Itachi was turned into a spy. As time went on, and the village grew older as a shattered whole, Naruto gained a few friends, nd even got into a long lasting relationship with Ino. Lunarious met Ino's parents fairly early on, and everyone in that circle agreed Naruto was good for Ino, and vise versa. Naruto bonded with the Kyuubi, and eventually gained much ability and skill form the Kyuubi. The demon didn't give all his power to Naruto for free, Naruto had to train with it and earn it. Sasuke deserted, another girl named Sakura cried over it. Not many liked Sasuke after he left, though Sakura still did. That pretty much ends this boring, not writable story.

If you feel you can make it good, be my guest. Just let me know if you are going to. this way I can post it so it isn't actually stealing. Or at least inform that you borrowed the idea from this story and such. I don't really care much. Hope you all enjoyed this one as much as possible, since I may not be writing for a long, long time.


End file.
